High School in Love
by ByunFire
Summary: Sehun menderita alergi yeoja, hal ini membuatnya 'hampir' tidak tertarik lagi pada sosok yeoja. Tapi kenapa ia biasa saja saat bersama Yeoja imut bernama Luhan? What's wrong with Luhan? GS/
1. Chapter 1

Title : High School in Love

Writer : Channiengu

Pair : HunHan

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Girl

Rate : T+

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje

Notes : Ini pertama kalinya buat ff HunHan, hope you like it guys!

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

.

~Higve School in Loe~

Sorang namja baru saja mengunci pintu belakang rumahnya, seperti biasa, ia keluar dari belakang.

Namja itu menuntun (?) motor besar merah-nya.

Sreeekk...sreeekkk...sreeeekkk

Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?

Namja itu mendongak ke atas—tepatnya karena suara itu berasal dari atas pohon.

Omona!

What the—

"Sssttttt..!" seorang yeoja nampak berdiri di dahan pohon, menyadari adanya orang yang memerhatikannya, ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Namja itu—Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seharusnya yeoja itu berada di sekolah, melihat ia berpakaian seragam.

Sehun mendongak ke atas, kemudian mata dan bibirnya terbuka lebar-lebar.

Aish—yeoja itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Yeoja itu mengenakan rok yang pendek, dan ia berdiri di dahan, nampak sangat jelas apa yang tersembunyi di balik rok-nya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat, mesum?" tanya yeoja itu.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sial!

Dia benar-benar malu.

Sehun baru saja menaiki motornya, tiba-tiba...

"Akh, to-tolong aku!"

Sehun mendongak lagi.

Dilihatnya yeoja itu bergelantungan di dahan, sepertinya ia terpeleset dari dahan.

Sehun tidak bergerming, ia tidak mau sampai menyentuh yeoja.

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Brug!

"Akh, appo!"

Yeoja itu memeluk lututnya yang berdarah hebat—tapi, wow! ia tidak menangis.

Sehun meraih sesuatu dari tas-nya, kemudian melemparkannya pada yeoja yang meringis kesakitan.

Band aid.

"Gomawo!"

Tanpa menoleh, Sehun sudah melaju dengan motornya.

Yeoja itu—Luhan, menempelkan band aid pada lukanya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kelasnya.

Seperti biasa, ia selalu datang dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Rambut diikat ekor kuda yang nampak acak-acakan, baju dan blazzer yang berantakan, kaos kaki yang kotor.

Tapi ia adalah idola para siswi di sekolahnya, ia pemberani dan disegani banyak orang—walaupun ia konyol.

SMU Hyeoshin—sekolah menengah atas khusus yeoja.

Adalah sekolah Luhan.

Diam-diam, Luhan adalah ketua osis.

Ya, meskipun dia berantakan—ia adalah idola.

"Luhan eonni waeyo? Kau terluka? Apa itu sakit?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kebetulan lewat.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ne, ini sakit!"

Yeoja tadi tampak bingung!

"Guys! Luhan eoni kesakitan! Cepat ambilan tandu dan siapkan UKS!"

Terdengar suara gaduh para yeoja.

Kemudian mereka datang dengan sebuah tandu.

Luhan menghela nafas—akh, mulai lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun memakirkan motornya.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

SMU Hyeongdo—sekolah menengah atas khusus namja, terletak tidak jauh dari SMU Hyeoshin.

Cklek!

Sehun masuk ke kelasnya.

Ia mendapati teman-temannya yang asik bermain kartu di pagi-pagi begini.

"Oi, man! Mau sarapan kartu, hah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eum, aku ingin belajar." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh okay, wakil ketua OSIS!" Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan yang lainnya.

Sehun membuka bukunya, ia hanya ingin membaca sebentar sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami untuk mengintip SMU Hyeoshin?" tanya Kai.

Sehun nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Kau adalah wakil ketua osis juga, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang penting, huh?"

Kai meringis, " Mengintip sekolah khusus yeoja itu wajib, seperti saat kita wajib militer."

Chanyeol meng-iyakan—sebenarnya ia adalah ketua 2 OSIS.

Tapi tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan bahwa ia seorang ketua.

"Terserah, tapi aku tidak ikut." Sehun fokus pada bukunya.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring di ranjang UKS.

Ia kesal, bukannya merawat tapi para yeoja malah berisik. Akhirnya Luhan menyuruh para fans-nya itu untuk mengikuti pelajaran saja (padahal ia mengusirnya)

Para yeoja itu memberikan kotak bento mereka pada Luhan—berjaga kalau Luhan sangat lapar ketika mereka tidak ada.

Woy! Siapa yang mau menghabiskan 15 kotak bento!?

Luhan meraih smartphone-nya.

Ia membuka aku SNS-nya, kemudian menulis beberapa hal disana.

_**Sometimes, friend just disturb your life.**_

Luhan memejamkan matanya, lumayan—ia bisa tidur disaat sekolah.

.

.

.

_**Sometimes, friend just disturb you life.**_

Sehun kebetulan membaca kalimat itu di dinding SNS-nya.

Ia mengangguk setuju, memang benar.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan terseok-seok.

Tadi ada beberapa yeoja yang membantunya berjalan, tapi ia menolaknya—tidak mau membuat temannya repot.

Bruuummm...

Luhan menoleh.

Motor merah...motor merah...motor merah.

Omona! Namja pagi tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi di depan rumahku?" tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan memandang langit-langit—pose sedang berfikir.

"Hm, itu rumahmu?"

"Kenapa kau balik tanya!?"

Glek! Luhan menelan ludahnya. Aish—namja ini begitu kasar.

"Sebenarnya, aku bermain truth or dare dengan teman-temanku. Mereka memberi tantangan harus bisa mendapatkan foto seorang namja yang tampan dari rumah itu." Jawab Luhan, ia menunduk.

Sehun menghela nafasnya—yeoja benar-benar sangat aneh.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja belum, aku saja sudah terjatuh dari pohon. Eum, apa kau punya saudara yang tampan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun diam. Saudara yang tampan? Dia memang punya saudara tapi tidak tinggal serumah dengannya. Jadi namja tampan yang dimaksud adalah dirinya?

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu? Aku takut dikira pecundang." Kata Luhan.

Luhan masih berani datang lagi setelah apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya?

"Aku tidak membiarkan perempuan datang ke rumahku." Kata Sehun—dingin.

"Yak! Apa salahnya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia melaju dengan motornya.

"Tunggu! Tung—arrgghh!"

Sehun berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang. Luhan jatuh terjeremab. Astaga -_-

Luhan menahan perih yang amat sangat di lutunya.

"Kajja!"

Luhan mendongak.

Namja itu—Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan?

Omona!

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, ia dibantu berdiri oleh namja yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Sehun menatap tangannya.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Yang benar saja? Biasanya ia merinding begitu ia bersentuhan dengan perempuan.

Luhan melepas tangan Sehun, kemudian membersihkan rok-nya dari debu.

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang? Jebal~"

Luhan ber-puppy eyes.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia berbalik lalu berjalan ke motornya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, _Eum namja tak berperasaan._

"Mau sampai kapan disana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh, kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

Namja itu tidak seburuk yang ia fikirkan!

Luhan naik ke motor Sehun.

Ia tidak mencari kesempatan seperti yeoja lainnya bila dibonceng namja tampan, ia tidak melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun, ia hanya memegang tas-nya.

"Yakin tidak berpegangan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Ani."

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, ia sengaja menjalankan motornya tiba-tiba hingga Luhan terdorong ke belakang—untung saja tidak jatuh.

Sehun melirik sepion, ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang lucu ketika ketakutan.

Hah? Lucu? Bukannya kau benci perempuan Sehun-ah?

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Wow..wow..wow

Bahkan ia tidak bergidik atau gemetaran.

Apa ada yang berbeda pada Luhan dengan yeoja-yeoja lainnya?

Sehun menarik gas-nya, sehingga motor melaju dengan lebih kencang.

Ia merasa lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya semakin erat memeluk.

Omona!

Ia menikmatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, ini ff baru!

Aku lagi demam Write and Post ff nih :D

Think to review?

Aku tunggu readers-nim!

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : High School in Love

Writer : Channiengu

Pair : HunHan

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Girl

Rate : T+

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje

Notes : Big Thanks buat yang udah mau review, aku menyayangi kalian :P

Bakalan update cepet kalau review-nya juga banyak :D

Enjoy This Fic ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ High School in Love ~

Luhan melamun saat di perjalanan, tahu-tahu Sehun memasukkan motornya di garasi.

Hup!

Luhan turun dari motor Sehun.

"Aish, kenapa ke rumahmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menepuk dahinya, ia lupa kalau tujuannya adalah rumah Luhan.

"Mian, aku ganti baju dulu."

Sehun masuk melalui pintu belakang, Luhan membuntuti di belakangnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm."

Luhan terus mengekor Sehun.

"Apa kau akan ikut masuk ke kamar?" Sehun menoleh Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, ia mudur beberapa langkah.

Blam!

Luhan berjalan-jalan di rumah Sehun yang tidak terlalu besar.

Ia sampai di dapur, ada beberapa masakan di mejanya.

Apa Sehun bisa memasak?

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga, ada beberapa foto disana.

Tapi—sama sekali tidak terdapat foto wanita.

Memangnya kemana ibunya?

Luhan menatap foto itu satu per-satu.

Ada foto Sehun semenjak kecil sampai SMP, tidak ada foto ketika ia SMU.

Ada satu foto yang besar.

Sepertinya keluarga Oh.

Sehun yang paling kecil duduk diantara 4 saudara laki-lakinya, dan laki-laki paruh baya.

Itu appa-nya?

Kenapa tampak familiar di mata Luhan?

Siapa laki-laki itu?

"Khem, apa yang kau lihat? kajja!"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian membuntuti Sehun.

Kenapa hobinya menjadi penguntit sekarang?

Brum...

"Kau bilang kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, ia tetap konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Lalu namja tampan yang dimaksud siapa?" tanya Luhan—polos.

Omona!

Apa Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun itu tampan?

Apa Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sekarang sangat kesal?

"Ja-jangan katakan kalau itu kau?" tanya Luhan.

Hening~

Omona!

Memang Sehun namja yang dimaksud!

Glek! Luhan menelan berat salivanya.

Ia sangat malu.

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan, begitu Sehun akan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Sehun menoleh.

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk, "Namaku Xi Luhan."

"Tidak tanya."

Deg!

Luhan mendengus kesal.

Lagi pula memang tidak penting Sehun tahu namanya.

Bruummm...

Luhan berbalik, kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

Cklek!

Hening.

Memang selalu hening.

Ia tinggal sendiri, sama hal-nya dengan Sehun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kulkas, ia mengeluarkan beberapa makanan kaleng dan bir.

Ia memanaskan makanan-makanan kaleng itu.

Sungguh, ia ingin makan sesuatu yang fresh!

Ia selalu tampak tidak sehat karena selalu makan makanan kaleng setiap hari.

.

.

.

Sehun mampir ke sebuah minimarket, ada beberapa barang yang habis di rumahnya.

Ia membeli beberapa kebutuhan pokok.

Ketika membayar di karsir, tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan gadis yang menjadi karsir.

Deeerrrtttt!

Sehun menarik dengan cepat tangannya sehingga uang-nya berjatuhan.

Ia merasa bulu romanya meremang.

Aish—mengerikan.

Ia mengira sudah baik-baik saja karena ketika ia bersentuhan dengan Luhan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Nah sekarang?

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Sehun mendapati ada mobil terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya.

Ia sangat hafal siapa pemilik mobil itu, ia juga hafal dengan bodiguard serta sopir mobil itu.

Begitu ia masuk rumah...

"Sehun."

"Appa? Waeyo?" tanya Sehun, ia meletakkan belanjaannya kemudian menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya yang ia penggil appa.

"Apa kau masih alergi?"

"Alergi? Ya, masih." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia alergi pada perempuan.

Kecuali—Luhan.

Sebenanya ia juga jijik pada perempuan karena mereka banyak tingkah.

Aish—tapi ia bukan gay.

"Appa akan mencarikanmu kekasih."

Deg!

Melihat saja jijik.

Menyentuh saja merinding.

Apalagi sekarang malah akan memiliki seorang kekasih? Yeoja?

"Appa berusaha menghilangkan alergi-mu."

Tidak...tidakk...!

Sehun meremas jarinya.

Andai saja appa-nya tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kau pasti tidak lagi alergi bila terbiasa."

Sehun menelan salivanya.

"Appa..."

"Wae?"

"A-aku sudah memiliki ke-kekasih."

Sehun berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Matilah kau Sehun! Memangnya siapa kekasihmu?

"Jinja? Siapa? Bawa dia kemari sekarang juga."

"Sekarang?"

"Geurae..."

"Dia masih sibuk appa, bagaimana bila minggu depan? Eotte?"

"Ani, terakhir besok. Bawa saja ke rumah. Jika kau tidak membawanya, appa pastikan kau akan segera pulang dengan gadis lain."

Glek!

"Sehun, appa baru saja meninggalkan beberapa juta di kamarmu, jangan boros."

Appa Sehun meninggalkan rumah.

Sehun diam~

Ia berfikir keras.

Siapa yang akan ia bayar untuk menjadi kekasih palsu?

Pasti appa-nya yang 'pencinta wanita' itu menyuruhnya untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya.

Hanya Luhan yang tidak membuat Sehun merinding.

Ya, hanya Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diatas motor-nya dengan satu kaki yang menekuk diatas badan motor, dan satu lagi menginjak tanah—cool.

Chanyeol dan Kai menemaninya.

Mereka berada di gerbang SMU khusus yeoja Hyeoshin.

Bel pulang berdering~

Siswi-siswi tampak berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sehun melihanya dengan jijik.

"Santai, Hun. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu." Chanyeol menggoda Sehun.

Mata Sehun mencari sosok yeoja yang ia temui kemarin.

Tidak nampak juga.

Yang ada malah para yeoja yang memandang dirinya, Kai, dan Chanyeol dengan sangat takjub.

"Whoa! Namja tampan! Siapa yang mereka cari? Motornya keren-keren! Lihat yang berada di atas motor hitam! Keren!" teriak salah satu yeoja.

Chanyeol yang duduk di motor hitamnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

Mata Sehun menyipit.

Itu yeoja yang ia cari!

Sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Luhan!"

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh.

"Sehun?"

Teman-teman Luhan begitu takjub melihat para namja keren.

"Nuguya? Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya salah satu teman Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menghampiri Sehun.

Teman-teman Luhan saling berpandangan.

Kenapa menghampiri jika tidak kenal?

"Sehun, waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, "Ikutlah."

"Ani, enak saja. Aku ada urusan penting." Tolak Luhan, ia melepas cengkeraman tangan Sehun dari lengannya.

"Kau harus ikut."

"Apakah penting?" tanya Luhan.

"Sangat penting, Sehun bisa mati kalau kau tidak menolongnya." Kai menyahut.

Luhan bergidik, mati?

"Ta-tapi—"

Kai bisa membaca situasi, mana ada yeoja yang begitu gampangnya dibawa oleh namja yang baru dikenalnya, ya—kecuali yeoja murahan.

"Kami menjamin keselamatanmu, dia itu wakil ketua OSIS di SMU kami, jadi dia tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Kata Kai.

Luhan tampak berfikir, membantu Sehun. Memang apa yang ditawarkan Sehun padanya?

"Ne, aku ikut!"

Luhan naik ke motor Sehun, kemudian tiga namja itu berlalu dari SMU Hyeoshin.

"Whoooaa! Luhan keren!" komentar para yeoja SMU Hyeoshin.

.

.

.

"Apa! Pu-pura-pura menjadi kekasih Sehun!?"

"Sssstttt..." Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan, kemudian pipinya memerah karena ia merasakan bibir lembut Luhan yang menyentuh jarinya.

"Kami hanya minta tolong sekali saja Luhan-ah, kami mohon hanya kau yang bisa." Kata Kai.

Luhan menoleh Sehun, Sehun benar-benar memandang penuh harap padanya.

"Arra...arra... aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan alergi perempuan." Kata Luhan.

Sehun mengehela nafas, susah ternyata meyakinkan yeoja ini.

"Pelayan!" teriak Chanyeol.

Pelayan datang—pelayan di kafe ini semuanya yeoja.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun kemudian meletakkannya di tangan pelayan itu.

Pipi pelayan itu memerah karena tahu saja, namja-namja di depannya ini sangat tampan.

Sehun menarik tangannya cepat-cepat.

"Lihat tangannya!" kata Kai.

Luhan memerhatikan tangan Sehun, benar saja, bulu-bulu tangannya berdiri.

Omona!

Namja ini tidak berbohong.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun.

Ia tetap tenang.

Bulu tangannya juga tidak berdiri?

Omona, ini aneh.

"Kau lihat, kan? Hanya kau yang bisa." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku meragukanmu, apa kau benar-benar yeoja?" tanya Kai.

Luhan melotot pada Kai.

"Apa yang kuterima setelah membantu kalian, hah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke rumah Mr. Oh."

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di belakang Sehun, sementara itu Chanyeol dan kai dibelakangnya.

Rumah ini begitu besar dan hmmm mewah?

Luhan baru pertama kalinya masuk ke rumah seperti ini.

"Gotcha! Uri Sehunnie!?" teriak seorang namja yang terlihat sedikit mirip Sehun, pasti kakaknya.

"Appa eoddisseo?" tanya Sehun.

"Di ruangannya, bahkan kau tidak menanyakan saudara-saudaramu? Bagaimana dengan menanyakan kabarku?" tanya namja itu.

Sehun tampak malas.

"Aku tahu, kalau akau bertanya dimana mereka pasti kau menjawab 'bersama pacar mereka' dan kabarmu selalu buruk." Kata Sehun.

Namja itu menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kau memang adikku."

Namja itu tak sengaja melihat yeoja manis yang berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Sehun, nuguya? Dia manis." Namja itu menyentuh dagu Luhan, namun Luhan menangkisnya kemudian memberinya tatapan horor.

"Whoa, santai manis."

Sehun mendorong tubuh hyung-nya itu.

"Minggir, dia gadis-ku."

Deg!

Luhan ber-smirk pada kakak Sehun yang nampak mata keranjang itu.

Iya, dia memang gadis Sehun untuk hari ini.

Cklek!

Kriiieeett...

"Appa!"

Laki-laki setengah baya yang duduk di sofa menoleh.

"Kau datang juga, berasama kekasihmu dan temanmu?"

"Ne."

Luhan masuk, tempat itu sungguh mengerikan sebenarnya.

Cat dinding yang kelam, aroma rokok dan alkohol yang menusuk hidung.

Akh—menyebalkan.

Chanyeol dan Kai membuntuti, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan mr. Oh ini.

"Dia kekasihmu?" mr. Oh menunjuk Luhan.

"Ya, dia kekasihku."

Luhan menatap laki-laki tua yang nampak familiar di matanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, nak?" tanya mr. Oh.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengingat-ingat suatu hal.

"Apa kau gadis yang menolongku di rumah sakit?"

Luhan tercengang! Ia ingat semuanya. Itu terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia menolong ahjussi yang kehabisan darah karena kecelakaan.

Luhan membawa ahjussi itu ke rumah sakit. Ahjussi itu bilang "Aku punya lima anak, bila aku mati bagaimana dengan mereka?" maka dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menolongnya. Ia tidak mau ada yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Akhirnya dengan tekad yang bulat, Luhan mendonorkan darahnya yang kebetulan cocok dengan darah ahjussi itu. Hingga ia sendiri koma sampai tiga hari lamanya. Namun, ahjussi itu sembuh, dan ia ikut senang.

"Omona, itu memang kau!" mr. Oh memeluk Luhan erat.

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol diam~

Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Mr. Oh

.

.

.

Luhan menyantap makan malamnya di restoran mewah bintang lima.

Akhirnya ia bisa makan enak setelah beberapa lamanya.

Ia bersama Mr. Oh—appa Sehun, Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat sedih karena tidak juga menemukanmu yang pergi begitu saja." Kata mr. Oh

Luhan tersenyum, sebenarnya ia jijik pada saat pertama melihat mr. Oh yang tampak mata keranjang. Namun sebenarnya pria ini sangat baik.

"Akhirnya tuhan menjodohkan kau dan puteraku."

Deg!

Jodoh?

Luhan hampir saja tersedak.

"Kalian tidak boleh berpacaran." Kata mr. Oh

Yang muda-muda ternganga, tidak paham maksud yang tua.

"Kalian harus menikah."

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Aku kasih tahu ya, disini appa Sehun dipanggil 'Mr' karena penampilannya yang mirip banget sama gangster.

Dia juga kaya banget, mau ngelakuin apapun bisa.

Buat yang suka atau sekedari mau baca ff ini aku ucapin terimakasih banyak.

Review-nya ditunggu lho reader-nim tercinta#bow.

Aaiiinggg~


	3. Chapter 3

**High School in Love**

**Sehun | Luhan **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Chanyeol|Baekhyun**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Me-menikah?" Luhan tergagap.

Mr. Oh mengangguk.

"Tapi mereka masih SMU, apa boleh menikah?" tanya Kai.

Luhan meng-iyakan.

"OMG~ aku lupa, kalau begitu setidaknya kalian terikat. Bagaimana dengan pertunangan?" tanya mr. Oh

Tidak...tidak...tidak...!

Luhan ingin mencari alasan, tapi apa? Bahkan ia dan Sehun mengaku adalah sepasang kekasih, aneh bukan kalau mereka serempak menolak rencana pertunangan ini?

Luhan menghinjak kaki Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Omo, appa kita masih begitu muda. Aku masih 18 tahun."

Mr. Oh menatap Luhan, "Berapa umurmu Changi?"

"Eum... 16."

"Mereka sudah cukup dewasa." Kata Mr. Oh

Dewasa?

Dewasa apanya?

"Ba-bagaimana dengan keluarga Luhan?" tanya Sehun, ia berharap agar Luhan bisa menolongnya.

Luhan menelan salivanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari masalah ini karena...

"Mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Jawab Luhan.

Deg!

Sehun tersentak.

Semuanya?

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, oke hanya pertunangan kan? Dan pertunangan juga tidak wajib menikah. Itulah kamus hidup Sehun.

"Aku menerima rencana pertunangan ini." jawab Sehun dengan menatap Luhan.

Omona!

Yang muda menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

Sementara appa Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari restoran dan diantar Sehun pulang, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya memaki namja itu. Dia sudah terperosok begitu dalam. Bagaimana cara menolak pertunangan itu sekarang?

Aish—luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan memukul bahu Sehun sepanjang jalan.

Ia sangat kesal.

Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan tunangan disaat ia masih tahun kedua di SMU.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kesana kemari di kamarnya.

Ia mau menerima pertunangan ini, tapi si bodoh sehun sudah meng-iyakan.

Bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin, dan mereka akan bertunangan.

Hell!

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenapa Sehun harus anak Mr. Oh, dan kenapa laki-laki tua itu dengan mudahnya menjodohkan mereka.

Oke, ini salahnya karena mau di mintai pertolongan oleh Sehun.

Sial!

Kalau akhirnya seperti ini dia tidak akan mau!

"Arra, aku akan menghindari orang itu mulai besok! Jangan harap bertemu denganku lagi!"

.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai di sekolah.

Ia duduk di bangkunya, disusul para fans.

"Luhan eonni waeyo? Kenapa kau tampak tidak sehat?"

"Luhan eonni pucat."

"Apa luhan eonni sudah makan?"

Hell!

Pagi-pagi sudah di bombardir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan, ia memaksakan senyum.

Para fans menghela nafas lega kemudian satu per satu meninggalkan bangku Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di bangku.

Sungguh, hari ini ia dalam mood yang buruk gara-gara rencana pertunangan gila itu.

Baru saja mata Luhan tertutup...

"Luheeeen~"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Luhen?

Panggilan itu hanya digunakan oleh...

Sahabatnya Baekhyun!

"Baekkie!"

Seorang yeoja pendek—hampir sama dengan luhan—menerobos masuk kelas dan menghampiri luhan.

"Bogosipho!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya.

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kembali lagi kemari." Kata luhan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sengaja.. kekeke~"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ada di kelas sebelah, hmm sayang sekali kita tidak satu kelas."

"Oh ya, aku akan bercerita sesuatu padamu."

.

.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat luhan yang pindah ke kota lain tiga tahun yang lalu.

Luhan senang sekali akhirnya sahabatnya kembali lagi ke Seoul.

.

.

Luhan menceritakan kejadian yang baru-baru ini menimpanya.

Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Bagaimana ia datang ke rumah appa Sehun.

Dan..

Pertunangan gila itu!

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Kau terlalu baik, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membantu orang asing."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghindar dari Sehun, bantu aku sembunyi arra?"

"Ne."

.

.

Sehun menatap ponselnya yang bernyanyi nyaring...

**APPA caling...**

"Yeobseo, appa."

"Nde, kau ada di mana Sehun? Bagaimana dengan Luhan, apa dia bersamamu?"

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku ada di rumahku, Luhan tidak bersamaku appa..."

"Lebih baik kau sedikit protective pada calon istrimu, akan jadi masalah besar kalau dia di goda laki-laki lain."

"Nde..."

"Sering-seringlah ajak Luhan makan malam, tunjukkan kalau kau kekasih yang baik. Kau tahu, dia adalah orang yang berjasa pada appa. Tanpanya appa bisa saja mati."

Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?

"Oh, nde appa."

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya, ia menarik nafas panjang.

Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan appanya, laki-laki tua itu sudah merawatnya seorang diri sejak ia masih kecil hingga tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang.

.

.

Bel rumah Luhan berbunyi...

Gadis mungil itu—Luhan—bergegas membuka pintu, begitu ia membuka pintu...

SEHUN!

Ia menutupnya lagi, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu.

"Kenapa namja itu kemari?"

Sementara itu di luar pintu, Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Kenapa Luhan?

Oh jelas sekali, yeoja itu sedang dalam mood buruk sejak semalam.

"Luhan, bukalah pintunya. Aku datang baik-baik..."

Luhan menarik nafas...oke...

CKLEK.

"Ada apa?"—Luhan.

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku masuk?"

Luhan menyingkir, memberi Sehun jalan masuk ke ruang tamunya.

"Jadi ada apa?"—Luhan, gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan santai di kursi.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam dan membicarakan masalah pertunangan?"

"Apa kau akan membatalkannya?"

"Kita bisa membicarakannya."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Baiklah..."

.

.

Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi restoran berbintang lima, di hadapannya ada CALON tunangannya, Sehun.

Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali, Sehun sedang membuka-buka menu sedangkan Luhan hanya menumpu dagunya.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya sekarang?"—Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan daftar menu-nya.

"Baiklah.."

Luhan menunggu kata-kata Sehun selanjutnya...

"Bertunanganlah denganku..."

Luhan terbatuk, hell! Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa katamu? Bertunangan? Hey! Aku tidak mencintaimu, mana bisa aku bertunagan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku cintai? Dasar bodoh."

"Oke, anggap saja aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Membutuhkan?

Membutuhkan katanya?

_Apa aku dianggap gadis murahan? Apa dia akan membayarku agar aku mau bertunangan dengannya? Hell! Aku tidak mau!_—Luhan.

"Maaf Sehun-ssi, aku tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain selain aku. Ku rasa cukup, aku harus pergi!" Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hey! Luhan!"

Luhan berlari, tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sehun.

Sehun menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa dia begitu susah di ajak bekerja sama?"

.

.

TBC

Eung... ceritanya jadi aneh ya?

Ini nulisnya kilat banget, jadinya ya abal kayak gini.

Mianhae reader...

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya...

Aaaiiinngg~


End file.
